To Ease Loneliness
by winterelf86
Summary: Rumple and Belle were an actual couple back in the Enchanted Forest. Belle was even bound to the dagger as his mate. When the Curse strikes they are unfortunately separated, but are reunited when Belle decides to befriend a lonely pawnbroker in a cursed pre-Emma Storybrooke, even though an enemy with her memory still intact is determined to make their lives a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since Her Dark Guardian only has a few chapters left and I've settled into it more(at least that's my plan), I'm starting a new fic titled To Ease Loneliness. It will go back and forth between SB and the EF, just like the show, in order to explain certain things. This is not the fluffapalooza fic and Her Dark Guardian will take precedence over this one, but it is a fic that celebrates the 2nd Anniversary of Rumbelle! So, once again Happy Rumbelle Anniversary! Also, keep in mind that I make my prologues rather short, the rest of the chapters will be longer.**

**Prologue**

_Belle watched the trees whip around in the air as the dark violet cloud of magic inched closer to the Dark Castle The ominous billow stood out against the horizon, rolling like the thunderous waves of the ocean. Fighting the panic that made her chest feel tight, Belle fought the urge to run. What good would it do to run? A few nights before Rumple had reassured her the Curse would not tear them apart, however a flutter of trepidation consumed her. The Curse had been placed in the hands of another, one who did not view Belle with respect, despite who she was married to._

_And that put her at unease._

_The sound of the door creaking open made her jump and she placed a small hand to her chest. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, her husband appeared from behind the door, his amber reptilian eyes gleaming with concern for his wife and his shimmering gold scales appeared brighter against the sickly green-gray of his skin. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran into his arms. As a brave woman she did not succumb to fear often, but this was the unknown, this could tear her away from the one person who had ever believed in her._

_"Rumple, I don't like this. I have a bad feeling," she whispered in his ear, and his arms wrapped around her firmly, holding her to him._

_He ran his fingers along her forearm and stopped at her wrist, where a tattoo of his magical dagger imprinted on her skin. It appeared the night they consummated their love with a bit of blood magic thrown in, binding her to the dagger. Though she would never be as powerful as her husband, his dark blood flowed through her making her immortal, aware of his emotions, and unable to break his curse. At times she could even sense him from miles away, or hear his words in her mind, speaking to her._

_"This is permanent, love. It will appear on you in some form, even in a land without magic. I've made sure of it. It will help you if anything goes wrong. And when the savior arrives, we will be together whether we're separated at first or not." He kissed her with fervor, and Belle gave back just as much, unsure of what laid ahead after the purple smoke consumed them._

_"I love you, Rumple," Belle murmured, tears glistening in her blue eyes as she buried her face in his neck._

_His hands came up to smooth her curls and glide down her back, desperate to touch her before their memories were lost for the next twenty-eight years._

_"I love you too, Belle."_

_And soon, their world was covered in darkness._

—

"Get going ladies! The food won't serve itself!" Granny yelled, ushering Belle and Ruby to speed up the orders going out. The petite waitress with the long, auburn curls and startling blue eyes had been working at Granny's since her junior year in high school, desperate to help her abusive, alcoholic father pay his bills along with completing homework and studying. Even at the age of twenty, it was either work until you drop or be evicted and homeless if you were Belle French. Belle huffed out a breath of mild frustration as she gathered the food items to serve to the rambunctious men sitting in the corner, one of them being Gaston, her former fiancé´ and high school sweetheart.

Mustering up all of her courage she made her way to the table, avoiding eye contact with Gaston, which usually resulted in some kind of unwanted acknowledgement of her. Her reluctance to look at him proved futile when he pawed at her red skirt, making her slap his hand away and tempting to pour hot coffee on his lap.

He lifted his hand again to grab her ass, but Belle stopped him with sharp words and a harsh tone. "Don't do it again Gaston, or you will be nursing a burnt groin for weeks." She bit out through clenched teeth, holding the coffee pot over his lap. One tilt would send him to the hospital screaming in agony.

Gaston's hand stilled then descended to his side.

"Yeah, I thought so. Can't have your sex life ruined, can you? " Belle smiled at him then walked away.

It seemed hours before Gaston and his circle of buddies left Granny's, making Belle's job easier as her anxiety dissipated. Ruby's heels clicked against the floor as she stepped over to her friend, noting the look of distress on her face.

"Did he hurt you?" She inquired, concern etched on her face.

"No, just being the usual jerk that he is," she muttered, wiping off the table where the offender sat, then going over it an extra time just to make sure she got rid of Gaston's presence.

The door opened and Granny's went quiet all at once. The sound of a cane tapping on the floor made Belle turn around, taking a glance at the disabled pawnbroker, who also owned the diner. A piece of sympathy tugged at her heart like a puppet's string. For some reason it hurt her to see a man so lonely. A thousand stories to be told rested behind his chocolate brown eyes, waiting to be heard by someone willing to listen. Why she felt such sadness for him while others loathed him she didn't understand, but the emotion existed nevertheless. Belle supposed he came here for the rent, which was confirmed when she watched Ruby pull out a wad of cash to shove at his chest.

"Here's your rent money, Gold, now leave before we lose customers and can't pay you next month." Ruby scowled and stomped away, leaving an unfazed in her wake.

He stuck the wad of cash in his shirt pocket and turned to leave until Belle walked up to him and touched his arm, nearly startling him. She pulled back her hand immediately noticing his discomfort, unsure of why she chose this day of all days to approach him.

"I'm sorry about what Ruby said, you're welcome to sit down and have a cup of coffee if you'd like." She gave him a warm smile, and brightened up more when he mirrored her with a smile of his own. Being labeled the town monster made a pariah who was only seen on rent days and at his shop. The worst she had seen of the man was when he collected money, but compared to men like Gaston he did not seem so bad, just sarcastic and possibly a bit harsh at times.

"I'd love to Miss French, but I still have a full day of rent collection ahead of me," he replied and gave her another soft smile. Somehow she felt like the only one to receive such a smile, which happened monthly when their eyes met on rent days.

Belle nodded as he shifted his weight on his cane and walked out of the door. Turning on her heel she went to the next table to take an order, distracted by thoughts of going by the shop the next day just to have a conversation with him and provide him with some company. Her heart demanded her to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I managed to get this one out before the next chapter of Her Dark Guardian, which I'll be finished up tomorrow. But wow, I am very, very happy and shocked by the response the prologue received. Thank you so much, guys! It makes me want to write even more, lol! Also, for trigger warnings and such before anyone freaks out reading this: no, Belle did not get raped, but I can only imagine such a thought crossed Rumple's mind. And I think that's it, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Gold's fingers tapped continuously on the glass counter display as he stared at the myriad of antiques, baubles, and other useless items in his shop. It had been a slow day due to the growing frigid air outside, not that many people came by his shop to begin with. Usually, he spent his time refurbishing the antiques in his shops, and those who came by tried to negotiate with him on getting out of that month's rent (which never ended well for the person attempting the negotiation).

Midday rolled around and the first jingle of the bell over the door could be heard from the back room of the shop while he refurbished an antique clock. Sighing to himself and readying his sanity for an argumentative tenant, he grabbed his cane and limped through the curtain that closed off the back room.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw who had entered his shop carrying a brown bag from Granny's and clothed in a short red skirt and a simple, white shirt. A pair of almond-shaped azure eyes met his brown ones, making heat coil in his body. The cascade of her auburn curls over her shoulders nearly put him in a daze. He realized he had been staring, then cleared his throat, doing his best to look inconspicuous.

"Miss French, what brings you here?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice neutral instead of trembling, as it threatened to do. No sense in looking like a stuttering fool to her. He had an image to keep up after all.

"I..uh…I still felt bad about yesterday. I decided to bring you lunch from Granny's." She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how he would react. This was a bold move on her part. She had never approached him, just watched him and on occasion they made eye contact. This was an entirely different situation and one that could change their interactions for better or for worse.

Mr. Gold's lips curled up at one corner, giving her a half-smile, which she found to be very handsome and appealing. She relaxed a bit knowing she hadn't made him too uncomfortable, unless he hid it very well. Maybe he did crave company after all, she thought to herself as she watched him turn the sign to "closed" on the front door.

"Thank you, Miss French, that's kind and very unexpected of you." He took the paper bag from her and looked inside to find two separate meals, and suddenly the lump in his throat got bigger. She was going to eat with him? That was even more unexpected.

Belle noticed the change in his face and frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Mr. Gold blinked then looked at her. "No, not at all. I'm just shocked that you would want to have lunch with me, dearie."

"Well," she giggled, making electricity and heat shoot down his spine, "Here I am. I couldn't just drop off lunch and not have a meal together."

Ah yes, that did make sense he supposed.

She took out the meals and served his lunch before unwrapping her own. As she handed over his food he noticed a peculiar birthmark on her wrist. Its shape bore an odd resemblance to a sharp weapon. His mind stirred, but he couldn't manage his thoughts, which seemed to be racing as strange images filled his mind. Shrugging them off completely, his eyes drifted higher and he caught a glimpse of bruises, dark and nasty shaped like fingerprints, on her arm where the sleeve of her shirt slid up leaving them exposed.

Mr. Gold had heard rumors of Belle's drunk father, and now wondered if physical violence happened in her home on occasion. Unsure of why he cared so much about this particular woman, or why he didn't treat her as he did the other Storybrooke residents, he averted his eyes away from the bruise. Should he say something? He was not fond of Moe French in the first place, and Belle shouldn't have to pay her father's bills. Seeing the bruise made something inside of him churn with more disgust for the plump florist.

"That's quite a bruise you have on your arm, dearie. How did you acquire it?" He said while unwrapping the burger, doing his best to keep the anger toned down in his voice.

Silence filled the air as Belle searched for an answer and in haste tugged the sleeve down to hide the bruises. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she hesitantly answered: "I-I hit my shoulder on one of the counters at Granny's."

A badly constructed lie no doubt, as evidenced by the stutter in her voice. He'd been witness to Belle tripping over her heels on the street, but he couldn't imagine her running into a countertop more than once at the same time. He simply nodded and bit into his hamburger, his fury twisting his thoughts.

"Happens to the best of us, I suppose." He gave her a warm smile, which he would only reserve for her.

They talked well into her lunch hour before she had to go. His smile faded as she left his shop, her skirt swinging around her thighs as she walked through the door and out onto the sidewalk. Gripping his cane and limping to the front door, he flipped the sign back over to open. He decided to close the shop thirty minutes early this evening. A plan brewed while his cruelty and callousness pushed forward in his mind, bubbling his anger.

* * *

_The slime trail that ran from the spot where the guard once stood glistened in the moonlight on the Queen's castle floor. Rumple sneered at the nasty creature and contemplated on adding it to his garden with the other guards who had met the same fate. But time was ticking away and her presence, one he thought had been snuffed from the world forever, called to him like a moth to a flame. A snail collection in his garden could wait, his first priority was Belle._

_Did Regina really think Belle could be kept a secret for long? No spell could last long enough against the Dark One. His apprentice had grown arrogant over the years and now she would pay the price for her insolence and her hostility towards Belle._

_A black door came into his view and with a push of magic and with a kick of his foot it flew open, revealing Belle in a tight blue dress with a pair of shackles on her ankles. She appeared to be emaciated and sickly. A long slit ran up the dress and stopped mid thigh, revealing the milky white skin mottled with bruises, bringing Rumple's blood to a boil._

_Belle suddenly sat up from where she laid on the small bed against the wall, her eyes wide with alarm, which relaxed as soon as she realized the intruder was Rumple._

_"R-Rumple!" Belle cried out with a sob catching in her throat, reaching for him. "Are you real?"_

_Her words stunned and hurt him. Did she not believe he would come for her? And why should she? He cast her out, after all. He was undeserving of such an enthusiastic and relieved welcome from her, he reasoned as he watched crystalline tears stream down her cheeks._

_"Yes, yes it's me Belle. I'm here to take you home, love." Rumple walked to her, then encircled his arms around her, but she flinched and hissed in pain. Frowning he looked down her back to find spots of blood, fresh and permeating through the thin fabric of her clothing. Fighting down the red that clouded his vision from seeing more injuries on his Belle inflicted by the Queen or her guards, he removed the shackles around her ankles with a spark of magic._

_Belle fell into his arms, her sobs wracked her body as they increased partly from relief, and partly from pain. Before another minute could pass to give the Queen an opportune moment to intervene with his rescue a cloud of purple enveloped them and they were sent to the Dark Castle. Their feet landed on solid ground, but Belle's legs gave out from under her, and before she injured herself further by collapsing on the hard floor he swept her up into his arms to carry her. Her thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and she leaned her head against him as he carried her up the stairs, one arm underneath her upper back and one arm underneath her knees._

_A few whimpers escaped her lips at the slight pressure on the wounds covering her back, and he felt some wetness seeping through her clothes to stain his own. Unable to bear the sound of her pain, he murmured words of comfort and protection and placed her into a deep slumber with a simple spell. The spell would wear off in a few hours, but it gave him ample time to heal her injuries and check her over for anything else that may have happened during her imprisonment. He hoped there was nothing else that remained hidden from him at the moment, the bruises on her thighs sending his thoughts into a panic more than anything._

_Pulling back the sheets of his bed, he laid her down on her front side. His cheeks filled with heat as he tore the dress down the middle of her back. How could he think of her like that at a time like this? He really was a beast, a creature to be banned from touching such a pretty maiden. The sight of his beloved's flesh marred with ugly deep gashes banished such heat and filled his mind with something other than lust. A low growl sounded in his throat as he began to work his magic to heal the torn flesh. Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them back, he had to concentrate on healing her. He was no use to her if he became an emotional mess of a monster. It took a little over an hour for the skin to knit together completely, leaving her back flawless despite her spine sticking out from starvation, which was another problem to be remedied once she woke up._

_He rolled her onto her now healed back, and gathered her in his arms. Nuzzling the curls resting against her temple he whispered words of love to her. Even though she slept, he sent those words into her dreams and grinned as he watched a smile play upon her face. He enchanted her dreams some more, manipulating them so that bad memories and thoughts would not manifest into nightmares._

_She fell into a deeper sleep then, her arms hanging limp around his body, her face resting against the crook between his shoulder and neck. His heart beat wildly in his chest at the light flutter of her breath against his neck, and for a moment everything seemed surreal. Was this a dream of his? This almost being too good to be true, to have his Belle back in their home, even if the circumstances of how it occurred were not an ideal way to reunite._

_Belle would become his equal, his companion, his lover, and his wife if she wished it. Though his relentless insecurities told him that once she woke up she would request to leave and go back to Avonlea, her childhood home. They departed on unfriendly terms a few months back with him casting her out and she calling him a coward, which almost made him dread her waking up, but he banished that thought instantly. Belle deserved better than him, and if she wished to leave he would let her go again, if only to prove how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy._

_Afternoon turned into evening and Belle opened her eyes slightly, waiting for the heaviness to dissipate and allow her eyelids to lift more and make out the shape of Rumplestiltskin's face. Her lips turned up to form her bright smile. Despite the abuse she had gone through, she still managed to lighten the room with such a simple gesture._

_"Rumple? You really did find me and bring me here. I thought it was a dream." Her fingers reached up to thread through his curls, stopping at the nape of his neck where she massaged gently. Closing his eyes at the touch, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers._

_"I'm so sorry, Belle, I am. I love you so much, but I'm such a coward." He sighed, swallowing hard. "How can you ever forgive me?"_

_"Because I know you hide behind that mask of yours, you silly man." She bit her lower lip, as she felt the heat of his body against hers . "And I knew, without a doubt, that you would come for me. I had hope, and that hope helped me even through the darkest moments."_

_Their lips nearly closed the distance between them, but Belle pulled back. "We can't, I'll break your curse."_

_Rumple muttered something inaudible and let out a loud sigh. "There must be some way we can kiss without breaking my curse. I'll look into it soon." A plan was already seeping into his mind._

_Belle wanted to ask him why he needed his power, but the words disappeared on the tip of her tongue as another wave of fatigue hit her. She would ask him tomorrow, when her mind had rested and she was able to process what had happened to her during her days locked away in Regina's tower._

_"Go back to sleep, love. We'll talk more in the morning." Rumple drew the coverlets over her as soon as her eyes drooped closed and she fell into another deep sleep. After making sure she was comfortable, he left the room to make his way to the lab set up in his tower, where tomes on magic sat upon shelves._

_An internal struggle played out in his mind as he ran a finger along the spines of the books and stopped to remove a book on sex magic, telling himself he was going too far. If she refused, he would respect that of course. He was not a man, or a monster, who forced himself on women, especially his own love. If this plan failed, he'd have another one in the works. Rumplestiltskin always had a plan, though this one would prove to have a more successful result if she agreed to it._

_Looking through the index, his eyes came upon a phrase that caught his attention: how to bind a willing person to a magical object through copulation. If all went according to plan, she would be his eternal mate with a touch of his own power, bound to the dagger. He only hoped she would agree and it would work._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I needed a small break to work on my OC's and now the Rumbelle muse has bitten me again. As this story gets a little deeper and Her Dark Guardian comes to an end I'll probably have these chapters out more frequently. Enjoy :)!**

**Chapter 2**

The scent of various flowers hit Gold's nose as soon as he entered the floral shop, Game of Thorns. The air was humid and stifling. If he had arrived here with the intention of asking for rent money he would have scrunched up his nose as he uttered a rude remark to Moe French, but his mood had become soured by the revelation that Belle had been abused by her father. Gold was not in the right mind for games.

Moe French rounded the corner of the door leading from the nursery of his shop to the front, stopping in his tracks to find Mr. Gold standing before the counter, his jaw clenched and his fingers curled tightly around the head of his cane. Moe swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he wondered what had infuriated Gold this time.

"I've already paid this month's rent. What are you doing here? Leave!" Moe snarled, pointing a pudgy finger at the entrance of the shop.

"Yes, you paid the rent with help from your daughter, I'm sure." He clenched his teeth, his knuckles becoming white from the pressure he exerted on the cane. A muscle in his jaw twitched and he narrowed his dark eyes.

"That's none of your business, Gold! And why do you care anyway? You care for no one but yourself," Moe spat back, still pointing to the front door.

"I care because she came to my shop this morning and I saw bruises on her arm. I don't care for many people in this town, but Belle French doesn't deserve the treatment she gets from you. She should be in college and finding a decent husband who will cherish her. But you're keeping her here to work at that diner where dirty men paw at her skirts and now you're abusing her as well," Gold snarled, while shoving the head of his cane against Moe's chest.

"Get out! Before I call the cops on you, you sniveling beast!"

"Such hypocritical words for a man who abuses his daughter. You won't call the cops because I'm just here to give you a warning, dearie." He leaned over the counter, his teeth bared while his words came out in a low growl."If you ever lay a hand on Belle again I will gut you like a fish, and feed your entrails to the stray, starving dogs that roam the alleyways of Storybrooke. Do we have an understanding?"

Moe nodded without a word.

"Good, now excuse me while I give Belle a job that will pay her more than what that vile diner does. I'll also be paying for her college courses next fall semester." He grinned, knowing he had the upper hand in this. He had money and power, Moe French did not. He was helpless. "Have a nice day, Moe French," he uttered with disgust as he leaned on his cane and turned around, exiting the stuffy flower shop.

Moe just stood behind the counter, speechless.

A few paces down the sidewalk he nearly stumbled into Belle, who let out a shriek of surprise as her feet nearly gave out from under her. Her fingers gripped the lapels of his suit jacket as she struggled to straighten herself on her heels. Mr. Gold helped her get back on her feet, and she blushed a bright pink as she straightened her skirt. "Mr. Gold, you surprised me!"

"Your father and I had some business to discuss." His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip as his eyes roamed over her curves. He tampered down his lust immediately. Belle viewed him as a friend, nothing more. "You're going to come work for me, and I'll be paying for your college next year." Silence hung in the air, and he nearly felt like vomiting onto the sidewalk from nervousness. What was he thinking demanding such things? He sounded desperate and full of longing. " If you wish it, that is."

Belle's mouth hung open, then her jaw moved as if she had trouble forming her words. "I- Mr. Gold...I'm not sure how to take this, it's quite a surprise!" She put a hand on her chest, her heart beating wildly in her small chest. Her excitement could barely be contained. The diner and the uncertainty of never having a future would be behind her. No more sleepless nights full of worry, or fear looming over her shoulder at the anticipation of her father's hard hand coming down on her. All because of this man who she had shown an act of kindness for, the man this town called a monster.

"I'll pay you far more than Granny's diner and I'll even help you find an apartment. So, you can get away from your father." Gold watched Belle's eyes widen, a bit of trepidation apparent as she shook a bit.

"Ah yes, I know, Belle. Your father gave you those bruises, didn't he?" His hands crossed over his cane as he leaned into it, awaiting her answer.

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "H-he did. The other night actually. But Mr. Gold please don't raise his rent. He struggles, and if I'm not there to help him, he'll get worse."

Gold's jaw tightened at her plea. As much as he hated Moe French, he couldn't refuse Belle. "I'll lower his rent, but I better not hear of him laying a finger on you again."

A chill ran down her spine. This was the man the town feared, and that wrath was incurred at the thought of her being harmed. They hardly knew each other, had just become acquaintances, but it felt as if they had known each other for a thousand years. She couldn't bring herself to explain why she felt this way, but they had a magnetic attraction, as if something had kept them apart but the more they interacted they closer they became.

"I accept your offer then, ." Belle replied, flushing again.

Mr. Gold smirked.

* * *

_After much healing throughout the night and Rumple holding her as the nightmares shook her, Belle was standing on her own two feet again and walking around the Dark Castle as if he had never kicked her out. She wore a night shirt of his that reached the top of her knees, making something warm inside him stir to life as he took note of the white skin exposed to him. A fire crackled in the nearby hearth, the orange light making her skin glow and accentuate the red and brown strands of her hair. An angel from the heavens, sent to vanquish the darkness from his heart._

_Nibbling her bottom lip she took his hands in hers,which heated his body more, making his fingers twitch and his stomach twist in knots. Rumple's lips turned slightly up at the corners, always excited by her tactile gestures and the warm affection burning in her sky blue eyes._

_"I figured we could talk….." she hesitated then. " About what happened?" She asked, her large blue eyes imploring._

_Ah, his Belle, always curious and ready to solve a problem. Even though she seemed more meek than before her imprisonment, which he knew had changed her in its own way, she still remained his Belle. His strong, brave Belle. Intelligent, beautiful, and hopefully his forever._

_"Now? You should probably rest a bit more, sweetheart. You've been through a lot." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake. Belle did not want to be pandered to or treated as if she were weak. Her eyes brimming with tears, she looked down to watch their shadows on the floor, and the fire's glow illuminate the floor._

_Only a day and a half had passed and already he had screwed up. He reached out to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek. At his touch, her eyes drifted up to look at him again. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll talk about it."_

_A slight smile lifted her lips, but she stumbled as her knees weakened and nearly folded under her. Rumple caught her with his hands and held her up. Deciding to give her some rest he swooped her up in his arms. Carrying her to the settee, he sat down with her in his lap and leaned back. Her head settled on his shoulder and he felt her smile against his neck, causing his heart to flutter and a bit of sweat to break out on his forehead. How he wanted to kiss her, but it would have to wait until the night when their love would be consummated. Which would be another topic for tonight's conversation._

_After a few passing moments Belle finally broke the silence, her voice trembling as her fingers lifted up to brush back the curls from his face. "Rumple, we need to get this over with, we'll feel better if we talk about it."_

_His Belle had always been right, hadn't she? He'd let her win any argument, give her the moon, and give her the universe if she so wished it._

_He sighed, and his fingers curled tighter on her shoulder. Fear gripped him. He feared she would get up and leave after he told her the reason why he wanted to keep his power. But at least if he sent her home he knew she would be safe, and that mattered most to him, despite his selfish desire to keep her in his home and have her as his wife and equal._

_"As you saw a few months ago, I was a man once. Ordinary, yes. But I was lame, a coward. I had a wife." Belle watched his throat convulse as he tried his best to form the next words to spill out of his mouth. "The marriage ended in misery and my boy was without a mother," he explained, leaving out the detail about him killing his wife in a fit of anger. Rumple could still feel the ashes of her heart sweep across his hand as the wind carried it away the day he had confronted her and her lover on the Jolly Roger._

_Belle's soft voice filled his ears as a few seconds passed, alerting him and keeping his mind focused. "Go on," she murmured, her fingers massaging the nape of his neck, sending little shivers down his spine. If she kept touching him like that, he wouldn't be able to wait long for their possible consummation._

_Gathering his wits, he spoke. "When Baelfire, my son, was fourteen he was drafted in the Ogres War and to save him I-I became this and ended the Ogres War. I used to hurt people, Belle. My boy didn't like it, and he was right. So, he tried to take us to a place with no magic where things could be as they were but I….."_

_" But you what?" Belle asked, her fingers stopping their ministrations._

_"I let him go. He fell into the portal without me. I've been searching for him ever since, for three hundred years." Now came the next part, the part he dreaded the most. "I'm creating a curse that will take us to this land without magic. It will take all of us. It will rip all of us from this land, and erase our memories of our time here for twenty-eight years."_

_Belle went quiet, and he peered down to find her lower lip trembling. Her hands fell from his neck and she scooted off his lap to sit beside him. This was it, she was going to leave him. He watched her as the glow of the fire danced on her features. Each beat of silence made his heart skip in his chest and his fear overwhelm him. He would have to accept this. He was going to lose her._

_"Isn't there another way to find him? A path that doesn't require you ruin everyone else's lives, Rumple?"_

_He shook his head. "There's isn't. I've looked. A curse is the only way to find him."_

_Belle scooted off the settee then, and turned her back to him. Her shoulders lifted and fell back down as sobs wracked her body. Rumple moved from his spot on the settee immediately, hesitating before placing his hands on her shaking shoulders._

_"Oh, sweetheart. I wish I could find another way, but I can't abandon my boy again." His deft fingers brushed the auburn curls away from her neck and he pressed his face into the space between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her rosy scent. Afraid to test a kiss on her neck he settled for nuzzling her. The action elicited a moan out of her but she stepped forward and turned around to face him, her azure eyes watery._

_"I understand. I wouldn't ask you to forget about your son but….what about us? What will happen to us? We'll be torn apart from each other again."_

_Rumple's imp side returned and a smirk played across his face, exposing his stained teeth. " I may have just the spell to keep us together, my dear Belle."_

_"A..a spell? But Rumple all magic comes with a price. You've always told me that." She bit her lower lip, not sure how to feel about magic keeping them together, it always had dire consequences._

_"A sacrifice of sorts is part of the spell…"_

_"Rumple, no!" Belle held out her hands, shaking her head._

_"Belle, hear me out. It doesn't require killing someone." His heart broke knowing she expected something like a living sacrifice, but the magic he dabbled in was dark after all, and she knew this. "It's a consummation spell that requires just a bit of our blood to intermingle. You will be bound to this," he explained, pulling his dagger out from thin air. Belle's eyes went wide, her true love would never cease to surprise her. " My power is emitted from this dagger. Whoever wields it can control me, whoever stabs me with it kills me and takes my powers to become the new Dark One. That wouldn't happen to you, but you may carry some of my power, share our thoughts if we so will it, become immortal, and we can kiss each other without breaking my curse. But this spell will be a marriage, you will be my mate. And no matter where you are, even in a land without magic you will find me. I promise, Belle."_

_When the shock of how much he had revealed to her and trusted her with such important information dissipated, she was able to think more clearly. Curiosity, desperation, even a hint of fear of the unknown became apparent on her face as she thought it over. Rumple gave her the time to think, it was a lot of information and uncertainty to take in after all. This had to be her choice, he would not force her._

_"And it requires consummation, I heard that right?" Belle queried, her fingers playing with a loose thread on the nightshirt. She appeared nervous, never having done such a thing before. Her mother died giving birth to her, so no mother figure had explained the things that happened between a man and a woman. Her maids and the books that filled her library in her father's home had given her enough information to prepare her nevertheless._

_He nodded. "Yes, you did."_

_Another smile, only this time it was one filled with lust and need. " I accept."_

_Rumple grinned to hide his anticipation as lustful heat pooled in his belly._

**A/N: Bowchickabowwow**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is the smutty chapter. It's extremely smutty, and according to my headcanon Rumple is a very thorough lover. The SB part will be brief as it's to set up the next part of Gold and Belle's relationship, but the main focus of this chapter will be Rumple and Belle and the...ahem...consummation spell. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 3 **

Gold sighed as he heard the bell ring and his front door shut. The clicking of heels stopped just short of his glass counter. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cane and walked through the curtain separating the front and back of his shop. Just as he suspected, Mayor Mills greeted him, her ruby painted lips curled up into a smile, which meant she wanted to toy with him. Something she did often lately.

"Mayor Mills, what brings you to my shop this time? I feel honored that you confide in me on a weekly basis, dearie." A bite of sarcasm always turned Regina Mill's sinister smile into a frown.

"Enough with the hostility,Gold." Her frown turned into another grin as she leaned over the counter. He knew that calculating look, it meant the wheels had started turning in her head. "I heard about your confrontation with the florist yesterday. Quite a show according to the townspeople."

Unsure of why the Mayor had become preoccupied with his business all of a sudden he decided to play dumb. A sly grin played upon his face. "Well, that's interesting that you heard it, dearie, because that's what it is. It's hearsay, Madam Mayor."

"Was it hearsay that you've hired little Miss French and you're paying her college tuition next fall?" Regina countered, making Gold's lips twitch.

Silence passed between them, and Regina attempted to use it thinking she'd close Gold's mouth with the current town gossip. Before she could open her mouth Gold stared her down and snarled, putting on the face that made the residents of Storybrooke tremble with fear.

"My business is none of your concern either way, dearie. Now, leave my shop. Please." He enunciated the last word. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt that word to be important. Regina's features changed and she backed away from the counter.

"This isn't over yet, Gold." She turned on her heel and exited his shop, leaving him bewildered about why his affairs were such a concern to her.

These concerns permeated his thoughts as he struggled to finish inventory. The day remained slow, which did not help soothe his worries at all. Did Regina hold a grudge against Belle? And if so, how far would he go to protect her?

He'd do anything to protect Belle, he finally told himself.

Frowning a bit, he wondered why she meant so much to him. That thought alone had been bothering him for days now, but he couldn't deny that he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. But did she feel the same way? She did initiate the friendship, but was that the only thing between them? Friendship?

He lost his train of thought when he heard the voice of his desires hit his ears, making him look up to see those cobalt blue eyes. Still lost in his thoughts he realized he didn't even hear what she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss French. I was deep in thought is all. You surprised me as well. I didn't expect you to come by before four o'clock."

She giggled, making a sudden heat pool in his belly and he had to bite his tongue to keep something else from rising to attention. Nothing would scare a young woman off more than to see the desire of an old man jutting through his pants.

"I just came by to tell you that I put in my two week's notice at the diner." She worried her lower lip with her teeth. Why did she always do that? It drove him wild.

"Very good, m'dear." He looked up from his papers and made sure he kept his face neutral as to not betray his elation at the news. "I open the shop at nine in the morning, sharp. Do not be late, I won't tolerate it. We'll go over your daily duties and what I expect from you when you start working here."

Belle beamed at him, despite the tone of his business voice. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Gold. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yes, very soon." He replied, and smirked when he heard her leave with the tingle of the bell.

* * *

_Belle wrung her hands as she glanced down the length of the white sheer nightgown that clung to her body, her rose colored nipples peeking through the fabric. Her auburn curls fell upon her shoulders, making her look like the maiden she was and soon would not be. She felt like a virginal sacrifice to be displayed before a monster, except she refused to see her lover as the monster he claimed to be. A pink blush painted her cheeks and collarbone at the thought of their future coupling, which would be happening as soon as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Earlier she had asked him why the nightgown and the absence of the sun were important. He simply replied with, " it's necessary for the spell and for the mood," and left it at that._

_Ever since their friendship had grown and turned into lust, she had dreamt of being beneath him his manhood pounding into her. Yes, she knew what happened between a man and a woman. Belle would overhear her maids talking about the soreness between their legs after a rough coupling, which drove her curiosity as she searched out romance novels and educational books on the topic. She flushed again after recalling what she had read years ago while sitting on her settee in her Papa's library. Knowing it might hurt made her a tad nervous, but this was what she wanted and she hoped that Rumple's gentle caresses on her shoulders earlier meant that he would be easy with her in the bedroom. After all, she trusted that he would not hurt her, no matter how often he called himself a beast or a monster._

"_Now if this isn't a sight to excite an old monster," a familiar voice said, sending a shiver down her spine that coiled low in her belly._

_She turned around, a warm smile played on her lips as she reached out for her lover and soon-to-be husband. Belle observed the kris dagger bouncing at Rumple's side as he stepped forward and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in small circles just above her fingers. He sensed her trepidation, and became determined to ease her fears with his soothing touches since he had to refrain from kissing her until the spell was complete. Reptilian eyes roamed over her body, taking her in and he had to restrain himself from bending her over the bed and taking her. One step at a time, he thought to himself._

_He would not frighten her. This night belonged to them, but more importantly her comfort was his utmost concern._

"_Are you ready, my Belle?" he inquired, before reaching out to push a stray curl behind her shoulder so he could glimpse the white column of her throat. His mouth nearly watered with want to kiss her, but the reality of breaking his curse and creating a spell to prevent such a thing stopped him._

_This would be more difficult than he previously thought._

_Belle simply nodded at his question, and glanced over her shoulder at the four-poster bed, complete with a curtain and several fur blankets piled on top of black satin sheets. As he walked her backward until the back of her knees hit the wooden base of the bed, he unsheathed the kris dagger and laid it on top of the nightstand, where it would be within easy reach. He felt Belle tremble beneath his fingertips, and that reminded him, once again, of her inexperience and the fact that this was unknown territory for her. _

"_It's okay, my darling Belle. I promise I'll make this as comfortable for you as possible," he murmured in her ear before running his fingers through her hair and massaging the back of her neck. Tucking her head beneath his chin, he felt her smile against his neck. Her tiny hands drifted down his back, and he yelped in surprise as those hands squeezed his ass through the leather pants._

_A giggle erupted in her throat and she pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, her face tinted pink with a wild blush. "I've been wanting to do that for months now."_

_The little vixen. Despite her inexperience, she knew how to touch him and make him rock hard. Her boldness had his cock straining against the tight leathers, and already he could feel the dampness of the fluid that leaked from the tip. Unable to keep his hands still for a moment longer, he ran them up her sides to cup her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as his thumbs brushed against her hard nipples._

"_And these, my dear, have always teased me ever since I saw you bathing naked one night," he confessed, as he listened to her breath come in tiny pants when he rubbed and groped her harder._

"_You-you watched me bath one night?"_

"_Well, it was an accident. You left the door slightly ajar, love, and I couldn't help but treat myself to a little peek of your beautiful flesh." A smirk crossed his face and,with a bit of bravery on his part, bent his head to suckle one breast through the fabric of her nightgown. When he didn't feel the magic of his curse fight against it, he tugged her nipple between his teeth, elated that such intimacy did not break the darkness inside him. His ministrations were also rewarded with Belle's throaty moans and her fingers smoothing down his curls as he alternated between each breast. Releasing a nipple with a popping sound, he looked up to find his Belle panting and her eyes half-lidded with passion._

"_Ah yes, that's my girl," he whispered, his voice deep with no hint of its usual trill as he ushered her to sit on the bed, with him following after her and placing himself at her side. His fingers caressed up her throat and past her chin where they landed on her lips. One finger ran along her lower lip, waiting for it to part. "Suck on it, love, I want to feel your mouth on my skin."_

_His breath hitched in his throat and his cock throbbed as she drew his finger into her mouth, sucking gently. As she hollowed her cheeks and sucking noises left her lips he wondered what her mouth would feel like on his cock. But that would be best left for another time. Withdrawing his fingers from between her lips, he slid his hand beneath her nightgown to caress her inner thighs, allowing her to get used to that particular touch. When he felt them part he used that moment to rub his slick finger against her dripping wet folds._

"_R-Rumple!" Belle cried out, reaching out to grip his forearm as the pleasure overwhelmed her._

_He allowed her some time to become accommodated to the sensation before he set to rubbing circles on the small bundle of nerves he knew drove women wild. She bucked her hips into his hand as he continued to fondle that sweet spot, her teeth biting into her lower lip. The scent of her arousal hit his nose and her small cries rang in his ear, driving him mad with passion. He had the desire to rub his crotch against the bed to relieve some of his ache, but not before he laid her against the bed so her head rested against the pillows. She whimpered at the loss of contact and for something that left her unfulfilled and needing relief._

_He pushed up the hem of the nightgown until her glistening pink sex was exposed to his sight. A low growl sounded in his throat as a primal instinct told him to taste her juices, but he gathered his wits to make sure he was going at a pace that would not scare his Belle, but with one look of her parted lips and imploring blue eyes he buried his head between her legs. His name became a mantra on her lips as his tongue explored deep within her folds and her legs shook on his shoulders from such pleasure. With one upward swipe of his tongue he found her clit, and suckled and teased it between his lips. A scaly finger found her opening, and when her inner walls squeezed and relaxed around it he added a second one. His tongue and fingers had her gripping his hair and pushing her hips into his face. Curling his fingers and rubbing a spot inside her, she cried out and a warm gush flowed over his fingers to soak a spot on the sheets, evidence of the pleasure he had given her. She yanked his head up to give herself some reprieve from the overwhelming pleasure wracking her body. If she hadn't, he definitely would have kept going if only to continue tasting her and making her scream his name._

_He rubbed his hand up and down her legs until she came down from her orgasmic high. Her heaving chest slowed down as she began to catch her breath. Rumple waved his hand over her body, using a bit of magic to make her nightgown disappear, then he did the same to his own couldn't help his giggle as he viewed his Belle, the epitome of beauty, turned into a heap of quivering jelly at his touch and mouth. "Are you okay, my love?"_

"_Gods, yes," she managed to breath out as her hands ran up and down his chest, relishing in his scales and green-golden flesh. In an instant her hand lifted then shot out to grab him by the back of his neck and draw him in closer until he was flush against her, scaly flesh against soft, flushed skin. "I want you in me. Now. Rumplestiltskin."_

_His lips quirked up at the delight of finally being bound to her, the love of his life. After parting her thighs, he gripped the shaft of his cock and slowly pushed the head inside her slick opening. He groaned pleasantly at how tight and ready she felt, and it took all of his willpower to keep from thrusting and sheathing himself in her wet heat with one stroke. Belle cried out at the sudden pressure mixed with a bit of pain. His soft touches and whispered reassurances helped her relax. Once the pain subsided she dug her heels into his hips with impatience, pressing him to go on. When he breached her maidenhead he grabbed the dagger and began to thrust slowly, bracing himself with one hand on her hip. Releasing her hip, he grasped her wrist and slid the glinting blade across her wrist, she whimpered in pain but one jolt of his hips distracted her from the sting, and he slit his own wrist and laid it on top of hers._

_The magic of their mingling blood, and the pumping of his hips to brand her as his, pulsed through their bodies, making Belle squirm with pleasure. As the magic increased and he felt the blade of the dagger absorb it he buried his face in her neck, testing the spell as his lips kissed their way from her neck to her lips. The curse did not break, and he drove into her harder, pushing her legs further up so he could go deeper. Lips met and were tugged between teeth as their lovemaking became frenzied, and the slapping of flesh meeting flesh reverberated throughout the room along with their pants and cries. Her walls gripped him and squeezed as she came hard, drawing out his own orgasm. He bit into her shoulder as he pumped and spilled his seed inside her, officially marking her and claiming her as his mate._

_Their breathing slowed down and he pulled his softening member from her folds. Rolling to his side, he pulled her against him, eager to look into her passion filled azure eyes. Never had he seen her more beautiful, lips full and red from his kisses and her flesh pink from their heated copulation. Her curls were mussed and strewn about the pillows, and her skin glistened with sweat._

"_I-is it done?" She finally managed to ask when she could find words again. He lifted her wrist to find the tattoo of the dagger imprinted on her wrist where he had cut her and their blood had mixed._

"_It is, my dear. It is."_

_They kissed until sleep won over Belle's need to feel every bit of his skin beneath her lips, a sign that he had definitely worn her out. Chuckling, he drew the fur blankets over them. He rubbed his nose against her hair, then tucked his face against her neck, where the scent of sex and sweat filled his nose, bringing a grin to his lips. His heartbeat slowed as dreams of his Belle filled his sleeping mind. Oh yes, they would have to do this again when they woke up._


End file.
